Vehicles often include an area or compartment, such as a cargo bed or trunk, where it is desirable to block the area at one time and in such a manner as to also provide access to the same area at another time. A closure member that is operably affixed to the vehicle, such as a door or gate, has been used to both block a vehicle compartment and later provide access to the compartment without having to completely separate the closure member from the vehicle. In some instances, it may be desirable to have a configuration of a closure member that provides for a portion of the closure member to be opened independent of another portion of the closure member. It may be further desirable to have a configuration of a closure member where at least a portion of the closure member can move in multiple directions to block off and allow access to the vehicle compartment.